Kiss the boy
by Shmittie
Summary: Iwaizumi never thought he'd kiss a boy. He never thought he'd be so close with a boy. And he was pretty damn sure he'd never love one. Oikawa/Iwaizumi


"Iwa-chaan!"

Hajimi Iwaizumi turned his dark, spike-haired head to glance over his shoulder. Another seven-year old boy came racing up to him, his left hand held high as it waved back and forth sloppily. His light auburn eyes met Iwaizumis dark ones, and the young boy burrowed his brow in annoyance.

"What do you want, Oikawa?"

The other smaller boy came to a jagged stop in front of Iwaizumi, grasping his knees with soft hands as his lungs choked for air.

"I-uh-… wanted to walk- /huff/ - home with you…again." He sputtered, his voice coming out in pieces as he re-gained his breath.

Iwaizumi let out a loud '_Hmph' _as he thought it over. Tooru Oikawa and his family moved in right down the street from Iwaizumi and _his_ family. His mother had lectured him about making friends with the new boy, and to make sure he felt happy here. (Iwaizumi didn't mind, until he actually _met _the other boy. Now little Tooru is just a bothersome follower) One of the things to contribute to Iwaizumis torture was that he had promised his mother he'd walk with Tooru home.

"Fine." He came to a conclusion, the thought of his mother angry sending jolts of fear down his spine.

Oikawa grinned ear-to-ear, his fluffy, brown hair bouncing as he marched to Iwaizumis side. The small wisps of curled hair tickled Iwaizumis nose, causing him to scrunch up his face in displeasure.

"Don't stand so close," He ordered, pushing Oikawas petite shoulders away. The tiny boy didn't seem to mind bossy Iwaizumi, and kept smiling as they started to walk, exactly two feet apart.

"I like it here," Oikawa cheered, his eyes running over every detail in the changing surrounding.

"Why is your backpack so bulgy?" Iwaizumi asked, side-ways glancing at the round pack that Oikawa had hoisted over his shoulders.

"Huh?" Oikawa spun his head around, throwing his eyes in the direction of the red bag.

"Oi! Wait!" Oikawa became stationary, his little body hunched over the bag that was now on the ground. Iwaizumi hovered above him, trying to seem impatient, but couldn't help as curiosity forced his eyes to peek over Oikawas shoulder.

His small fingers gripped the clutch, and untied the small pack. His hands reached into it, re-emerging with a cushioned ball in them.

"…A volleyball?" Iwaizumi said sarcastically, his brow raised. Disappointment leaked into his words, causing them to come out lower than intended.

Oikawa nodded his head vigorously, his hands rolling over the balls smooth surface.

"Do you actually _play?_" Iwaizumi questioned, his arms crossed as he stood un-impressed.

"Of course! Well, sorta…I'm not too good yet. But some day I'll be the champion!" He squealed.

"…Of _volleyball. _Basketballs better."

"Nu-huh!" Oikawa defended, his eyes tinted with a bit of anger as he stared up at Hajime.

"Whatever, lets hurry. My moms gonna be mad." Iwaizumi said; his tone rushed.

Oikawa nodded, zipping his bag back up, yet keeping the white ball in his hands. All the anger that was prominent, was now completely gone.

The two continued down the sidewalk, cars and trucks busily passing by, gushes of wind from their tires blustering on the boys.

"Are we almost there?" Oikawa asked, in a whiney voice. His shoulders were slumped forward as his feet dragged across the sidewalk.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Almost."

Behind them, a man on a bicycle was flying down the sidewalk, the downward path helping him gain unintentional speed. Trying to dodge the two small schoolboys, the man swerved his bike to the side, barely nicking the smaller one as he passed.

"Oi!" Oikawa dropped the ball, falling forwards. If he had kept his grip, he could've regained his balance. Yet because he had let go, the ball tumbled right in front of his frantic feet, causing him to slam forward onto the unforgiving side-walk.

Iwaizumis eyes widened as he stared down at the boy. The world became silent around them; the tiny boys back quivering. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted before the words could reach his throat. A loud, blood-curling wail escaped the young boys lips, and he threw his head back, tears gushing from his scrunched up eyes.

"Oikawa! What's wrong?" Iwaizumi frantically asked, knowing that his question was stupid, because something was obviously wrong.

Oikawa moved his head aside, so Iwaizumi could view the bloody knee. The base of his knee was scrapped, white skin peeling back. Blood oozed from the wound, a small drop dribbling down his shaking leg.

The small pale boy spoke; his voice wobbly and small sobs cutting him off in-between words. "I-Iwaizu-umi! M-make it…it stop hu-hurting!" Tears still clung to his face, large drops forming on his chin.

Iwaizumi hesitated as he observed the knee. His mother told him once or twice what to do if he got hurt. First was to look for help. (And at the time, Iwaizumi noticed that _he _was the help) Second was if you could, put on a Band-Aid to help the bleeding.

"Uh-uhm…Oh!" Iwaizumis eyes lit up as he swung his pack around, thrashing the pocket open, his hand searching the small opening.

He clenched a small package of two Band-Aids, blue and white stars decorating the green space-themed strips.

He ripped one open, peeling back the small slips. He hovered it above the bleeding knee, carefully placing it down with shaking hands.

He peered up at Oikawa, who stopped screaming, but was still silently weepy. His chin wobbled and his eyes seemed huge with the tears bubbled at their rims.

"Are you okay?" He asked, scared to have him scream again. Iwaizumi had no idea how to handle another boy, and definitely didn't want to do it again.

Oikawa slowly nodded his head, a clear drop falling from his nose.

"K…Kiss me better." He sniffled.

Iwaizumis eyes widened at the request.

"No! I gave you a bandaid!"

"P-please? …Li-like my momma does?"

Iwaizumi froze, thinking it over. (Iwaizumi never thought he'd kiss a boy. He only kissed his ma, and even that was rare. He didn't ever enjoy the feeling it gave him) Once he reluctantly made his decision, his gradually moved forward, planting a small peck on Oikawas soft cheek.

Oikawa weakly smiled, only tracks of tears visible on his face, next to his red eyes.

"All better!"

"Then stand up." Iwaizumi said annoyed, his hand out.

Oikawa took it, and stumbled back to his feet.

"I like your kisses." Oikawa cooed, gawking up at Iwaizumi with brilliant eyes.

Iwaizumi dodged his look, eyeing to the side instead of the sidewalk.

"Where'd your ball go?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I don't care. I have another one at home." Oikawa stated, not seeming to give squat about the ball that caused his previous pain.

Oikawas small hand grasped Iwaizumis, who jumped in surprise at the sudden touch. Oikawa grinned as he swung it back and forth, singing a small chant.

"Iaw-chan saves the day! Iwa-chan kisses me! Iwa-chaaan!"

Iwaizumis face grew a bright beat-red; he then yanked his hand from Oikawas, stuffing them in his pocket.

Now it was eleven years later, yet Iwaizumi gazed at the wincing face of Oikawa.

"How bad is it?" He asked, his tone full of its usual annoyance.

"It huurts."

"Really?"

"Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa whined, clear bubbles forming at his eyes.

Iwaizumi released a long sigh. "Fine."

He kneeled down next to the volleyball captain, who sat on the dark road, the same knee from eleven years ago scraped up and bleeding.

Carefully he pulled a bandage and tissue from his pocket, gently swiping at the wound to clear it of debris. He usually never had a tissue with him, and they had to wait until they got home for Iwaizumi to help Oikawa wash his wound. Yet this time, Hajime was grateful for the small white cloth, the experience at home being way worse than at the moment.

Oikawa bit his lip in attempt to hold back the yelp that pushed at his throat. He watched with watery eyes as Iwaizumi carefully placed the Band-Aid down, smoothing out it's sticky, space-themed surface.

"Are you fine now?" The spike-haired boy asked. Oikawa nodded his head, one tear dribbling down his face and licking at the tip of lip.

Iwaizumi held his hand out, and Oikawa took it gratefully, standing up; testing his balance on the wounded leg before relaxing comfortably. Oikawa then stared at Iwaizumi expectantly, his brown eyes big and pouty as a small smile licked his lips. Iwaizumi pretended to not notice at first, but couldn't help as time went on with the both of them frozen there.

"What else do you want, Tooru?"

Oikawa rocked back and forth on his feet. "You know Iwa-chaaan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, aggressively gripping Oikawas shirt collar. He left a dry peck on his cheek, looking away as he let go.

"You missed!" Oikawa teased.

"No I didn't!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

Oikawa raised a slim finger to his chin, tapping at his bottom lip.

Iwaizumi grunted, stepping closer to the now taller boy. (When they were younger, they'd both throw bets at who would grow taller. Tooru won)

Oikawa grinned as he peered down at the tan teenager that stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Any day now Iwa-"

Oikawa jumped in surprise as Iwaizumi swooped in, cutting his sentence off with a kiss. Iwaizumi placed his hands sternly on the top of Oikawas waist, finally giving in to the feeling that has been bugging him for so long.

He always thought he'd _never _kiss a boy. He always thought he'd _never _be so close with a boy. And he was pretty damn sure he'd _never _fall in love with one.

He couldn't be more wrong.


End file.
